dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy the Axe
Lucy the Axe is a character-specific item that Woodie begins the game with. Lucy has infinite durability and in Woodie's hands, cuts Trees extraordinarily fast. Lucy is a sentient being, although it is not known if this is real or just Woodie's imagination. When equipped, Lucy will speak a line such as 'I missed you', 'Did you miss me?' and 'You came back!'. Lucy will egg Woodie on when he chops down Trees, until he has almost reached the point at which he will become a Werebeaver. When the transformation is almost ready to occur, Lucy will begin to warn Woodie. Lucy can be used as a melee weapon, dealing half the damage of the regular axes. Lucy cannot be stolen by Krampus, Splumonkeys, Prime Apes or eaten by Eyeplants, although she can be destroyed if Woodie tries to attack a Nightmare Throne with her equipped. Appearance Lucy is based on a traditional fire axe, having a red blade with a silver edge, and a wooden handle. Lucy speaks with red text that appears below Woodie, to avoid confusion with Woodie's white text, and is given a shrill, instrumental sound effect whenever her lines are spoken. When not in the player's inventory, Lucy will be indicated on the map by an icon. This can be useful to indicate where the player's items were dropped at the point of a Werebeaver transformation. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, though she has received no changes in terms of use, Lucy did receive some minor tweaks. Other players cannot use or even hold Lucy, as she will just slip from their grasp. Even if she is spawned directly into their inventory she will just fall out onto the ground. In addition, if Woodie loses Lucy and is unable to retrieve her for any reason he can simply craft a normal Axe that will turn into Lucy as soon as he begins to chop a tree. The Forge Lucy reappears in the Forge event as Riled Lucy, Woodie's primary weapon. Riled Lucy can be thrown or "chucked" at enemies for damage at a distance. This ability also sets the aggro of the creature hit to Woodie, making her useful for kiting. However unlike previous incarnations of Lucy, she can be picked up and used by other characters. Also unlike previous incarnations of Lucy, she does not speak. Quotes Main Game When Idling (equipped) * "Let's chop some trees!" * "Nice day for a walk!" * "We make a good team!" * "There must be some trees around here somewhere." * "Woodie! Chop some trees!" (DS only) * "All work and no play makes me want to chop some trees." * "Chop chop chop. Heh." * "Let's find a small grove and just go nuts!" * "Chop, c-c-chop!" * "This is perfect chopping weather." * "A perfect day for some chopping." * "You've got chops, buddy." * "Hey! Chop some trees!" * "So, stone trees... what's up with that?" ( ) When put in a container: * "It's dark in here!" * "I'm scared!" * "Help! Get me out!" * "There's nothing to chop in here!" * "This sucks." * "Getttt meeee outttt!" * "I'm claustrophobic!" * "I have a fear of tight spaces!" * "I can't breathe! Wait." * "I can't see anything!" * "This is honestly the worst." * "I hate it in here." * "What did I ever do to you?" When dropped on ground: * "You'll come back, right?" * "What did I say?" * "Oh, that's low." * "I know this is only temporary..." * "Awww..." * "Oh, is that how it is?!" * "Hey! I'd never throw you away!" * "Why would you throw me away?" * "Aren't we friends?" * "Who chucks a talking axe?!" * "I... don't understand!" * "Can we talk about this?" * "Don't forget about me!" * "Oof!" * "I don't like where this is going." * "Are... are you gonna make like a tree?" * "Ouch!" * "Don't leave! I... I think I smell roses!" ( ) When on ground: * "Come back! Take me with you!" * "Where did you go?" * "Take me with you!" * "I'm getting dirty!" * "It's cold!" * "There's monsters around you know!" * "I resent that!" * "You're abandoning me?!" * "But... but we're inseparable!" * "Hey! Get back over here!" * "I can't chop trees by myself!" * "So... lonely..." * "I guess I'll just stay here then..." * "What if I get stolen?!" When equipped: * "You came back!" (DS only) * "I missed you so much!" * "Did you miss me?" * "Ahhh, I'm back where I belong." * "It feels so good to be reunited!" * "I was afraid you'd never come back." * "You came back for me!" * "Oh, thank goodness." * "Oh, it was awful!" * "Never do that again! My little heart can't take it." * "From now on we'll be inseparable." * "Together again!" ( ) After chopping a tree: * "Woooooo!" * "Yeah!" * "Stupid tree!" * "Nom nom nom!" * "We did it!" * "I feel ALIVE!" * "HaHAHA!" * "YEEEESS!" * "This is what I live for!" * "Woo-hoohoo!" * "RAAAA!" * "Die! Die!" * "Chop! Chop!" * "Destruction!" * "CHOP!" * "This is AWESOME!" * "Death to all trees!" * "Again! Let's chop another!" * "Nice swing!" * "Too easy!" Approaching transformation (low): * "Are you okay?" * "You look distracted, Woodie." * "It's just a tree! Calm down!" Approaching transformation (med): * "Don't chop too fast. You know what will happen!" * "You might want to slow down a bit." * "Woodie? Can you hear me?" * "Careful, you're getting yourself worked up!" Approaching transformation (high): * "Woodie! Be careful!" * "It's starting!" * "You're not looking so good!" * "Your teeth are growing!" * "Watch out! You're going to turn!" When Woodie comes down from high without transforming: * "That was a close one!" * "I think we'll be alright." * "You're looking much better now." * "It's passed. For now." * "It's back in the lodge. Phew!" When Woodie transforms: * "Oh no!" * "You have to fight it!" * "No! Fight it!" * "You've gotta resist!" * "It happened again!" * "The curse!" * "Not again!" * "You don't have to do this!" * "I warned you!" * "Woodie!" (DS only) When Woodie turns back: * "You're back!" * "Quick! Pick me up!" (DS only) * "Are you okay?" * "Don't let that happen again!" * "Everything is going to be fine. Just focus!" * "You scared me!" * "I'm so glad you're alright!" * "Whew! Still in one piece?" * "It's good to have you back, buddy." * "You look much better." * "Phew! That was scary!" * "I'm glad it's over..." * "Let's not do that again." * "Remember your breathing exercises!" * "That was a rough one, huh?" ( ) * "I think that creepy girl is mad at you." ( ) When Beaverness is slightly low ( ): * "Are you okay?" * "You alright, big guy?" * "What's wrong?" * "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" * "You're looking extra gruff today." * "You look distracted." * "Why are you making that face?" * "Try to take deep breaths, okay?" * Removed: ** "Calm down! Maybe you need to chew on a twig or something." ** "Chewing some wood will help you focus." * Unused: ** "It's just a tree! Calm down!" When Beaverness is moderately low ( ): * "Hello? Can you hear me?" * "Isn't it about time for a nice wood snack?" * "Woodie! Remember to eat your twigs!" * "You might want to eat a log." * "Mmm, bark... doesn't that sound good right now? Hm?" * "Have you been putting off your wood meals again?" * "Hey, hey, have a woodchip." * "You know what happens if you don't eat enough wood!" * Unused: ** "You might want to slow down a bit." ** "Careful, you're getting yourself worked up!" ** "Don't chop too fast. You know what will happen!" When Beaverness is extremely low ( ): * "No! Don't chop any more!" * "The transformation is starting!" * "One more chop and you're in trouble!" * "You're overdoing it!" * "You're not pacing yourself!" * "You're about to change!" * "Take it easy!" * "Ease up, you're looking a little bucktoothed!" * "You've gotta slow down!" * "Stop chopping, I'm getting nervous!" * "Slow down, I'm worried about you!" * "Watch out! You're going to turn!" When Woodie recovers without transforming ( ): * "That was a close one!" * "I think we'll be alright." * "You're looking much better now." * "It's passed. For now." * "I was silly to doubt you." * "Wow, I was afraid you were in for it!" * "I think the colour's returning to your cheeks." * "It's back in the lodge. Phew!" Picked up when already holding a Lucy ( ): * "You two-timer!" * "But I'M your one and only Lucy!" * "There can be only one!" * "How dare you do this to me!" * "You're replacing me?!" * "That's not me!" * "Betrayal!" * "Ooo I'll remember that!" * "Hey! Can't you tell us apart?" * "She's an impostor!" * "It's like you don't even know me!" * "Get rid of her! It's freaking me out." * "I'm having an identity crisis over here." * "Oh, you're just AXING for trouble!" * "You can't have two Lucys!" * "You can't have him! He's mine!" Picked up by another character ( ): * "Put me down!" * "Hey! Fresh!" * "Gross." * "Excuse you!" * "Ummmm, EXCUSE me??" * "Leave me alone, you brute!" * "Put me down! You smell!" * "Did I say you could take me?" * "Get your mitts off me!" * "Drop me this instant!" * "How dare you pick me up?!" * "Yuck, your hands are greasy!" * "Let me go!" * "Help! I'm being kidnapped." * "Stranger danger!" * "I don't know you." * Unused: ** "You're not Woodie!" Haunted by a Ghost character ( ): * "Ouch, that hurts." * "ooOOoooOO to you too." * "Now I'm a HAUNTED axe." * "I'm not scared of you, ghost!" * "Boo who?" * "I've seen scarier." * "You think I'm afraid of you?" * "Do you worst, ghost." * "Go bother someBODY else! Haha." * "What did I ever do to you!?" * "You're the ghostest with the mostest!" * "Don't take it out on me just 'cause you're dead!" * "If you were corporeal I'd chop you!" * "OOooOOooOOoo! Haha, just kidding." * "Creepy!" * "Brrr! You're cold!" * "You got ectoplasm on my handle!!" * "Knock it off!" * "Rude!" * "I am an axe possessed!" * "Pick on someone your own size!" * "Hey!" * "Jeez! Did I anger you in a past life?" * "I'm white as a sheet." * "You're looking boo-tiful today." Unimplemented Forge Quotes Held by Woodie: * "It's so hot!" * "Throw me!" * "I think we're winning!" * "They don't stand a chance!" * "Gosh it's hot in here." * "Fight! Fight!" * "Get'em!" * "Give them the chop!" * "The crowd is so loud!" Held by other player: * "I'm not too crazy about this." * "You're not holding me right!" * "Your hands are clammy." * "Just throw me already!" * "This won't be a regular thing." * "Don't read too much into this." Hit enemy: * "Gotcha!" * "Take that!" * "Ha!" * "Bull's eye!" * "Take this!" * "Thwack!" Missed enemy: * "Whoops!" * "I missed!" * "Shoot!" * "Hey!" * "Get back here!" Trivia * Whether Lucy is speaking in real life or not is, as of yet, unknown. There has been plenty of speculation on the matter, ranging from insanity, through curses, to past relationships. The devs have been cagey on the subject, but they have said that Woodie is fairly levelheaded, Lucy's talkativeness aside. ** Lucy's DST quotes for other characters imply that Lucy can actually talk. * Lucy is the first item that can speak and has distinct lines, not just sound effects, like the Living Log's scream. * Lucy is voiced by a musical saw. * When playing Adventure Mode, Lucy will not use a slot in the Teleportato. She will appear in Woodie's inventory after arriving in the new world. * Lucy's line, "All work and no play makes me want to chop trees", is a reference to the English proverb "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy". This may also be a reference to the pivotal scene in the Stephen King film The Shining, where insane character Jack Torrance types this line many times, and later uses an axe similar to Lucy as a weapon. * Kevin Forbes added Lucy for Woodie's special item because he "liked the idea of a half-crazed lumberjack being egged on by his axe."Kevin on the forums: "I'm glad you guys are liking him so far. If I recall correctly, Corey suggested we make him a werebeaver one night when we were talking about making new characters craaaazy so that they would market well. I think he may have been joking, but I loved the idea so much I got the artists to draw it.I added Lucy after I started adding special items for the other characters. I just liked the idea of a half-crazed lumberjack being egged on by his axe. We asked our music guys for the hoedown music on Friday, as a last minute effort to put the craziness over the top. I didn't think we'd get it back in time for the update, but our music guys are really really good (and fast!). I was intended to be a hillbilly / DS take on the classic Super Mario brother's invincibility star theme.Now all I have to do is fix the bugs and write the dialog :)" Posted on June 26, 2013. * Based on his examination quote, Maxwell seems to have known Lucy beforehand. * One of her quotes for Woodie changing back from the Werebeaver ("I think that creepy girl is mad at you.") is a complement to Wendy's quote for the Werebeaver ("He pinky-promised I'd get to ride on his shoulders next time. Such lies."). * Unlike in regular DST, other players can actually wield and throw Riled Lucy in the Forge. However, she will not return to their hand if she is thrown, and will need to be manually picked up. * Riled Lucy in the Forge does not talk. However, her speech files reveal that she has lines for various situations that were cut because the developers felt that they created too much clutter. Riled Lucy, the one that doesn't talk thread on Klei Forums. Dev Scott Hansen on the unimplemented quotes: "At one point we had more character banter but all the text just got in the way and felt like spam." Posted on November 26, 2011. Gallery Lucy equipped.png|Woodie holding Lucy the Axe. Lucy's text appears below Woodie. WerebeaverFullMoon.jpg|Lucy commenting while being dropped as Woodie turns. Woodie_Strange_New_Powers.jpg|Woodie with Lucy in the Strange New Powers trailer. Tree's a Crowd 5.png|Woodie wielding Lucy in Tree's a Crowd. Tree's a Crowd 6.png|Triumphant Woodie and Lucy at the end of Tree's a Crowd. Nom.jpg|Lucy and Woodie in a promotional image for Don't Starve Together. It's a glitch!.png|Lucy's dialogue when a character other than Woodie attempts to pick her up. Art Stream 1 Snortoise.png|A drawing of Lucy stuck on a Snortoise from Art Stream # 1. Valentines Day Comic.png|Lucy in a Valentine's Day comic for DST. Strange New Powers.jpg|Lucy as seen in the poster for the Strange New Powers update. Valentines2017 2.png|Lucy as seen on the 2017 Valentine Cards. Valentines 2018 1.png|Lucy as seen on the 2018 Valentine Cards. Sounds References pl:Siekiera "Lucy" Category:Character-Specific Category:Equipable Items Category:Melee Weapons Category:Unstealable Object Category:Talkers